yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Rose 'Rosey' McClaren
First Name Eva Rose 'Last Name' McClaren 'IMVU Name' DemieJ 'Nicknames' Rosey Eve 'Age' 04/18, 16 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'8 'Weight'Edit ( Character weight goes here. ) 'Blood type'Edit B+ 'Behaviour/Personality'Edit ApperanceEdit ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) AllignmentEdit True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Clan & Rank'Edit (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc.. See tutorial above to pick which one.) High school gradeEdit Junior 'What district do you live in?'Edit (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship'Edit Single 'Occupation'Edit Student 'Fighting Style'Edit Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. In order to have this style a master or someone had to teach you this. If you have this style and dont state who was your master who taught you these ways then you'll be asked to fix it. Sei A Sei type martial artist hides his intention to fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in reponse to danger. According to the manga, it actually means that this type of martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with talent, skills, and wit. There are some Sei fighters who move onto the Satsui no Hadou. Densuke Mifunae has mastered the art of Sei to it's highest level. A Sei type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. This principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind. 'Chi Base' (Optional)Edit This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi FormEdit Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice'Edit With a crossbow, archers could release a draw force far in excess of what they could have handled with a bow. Furthermore the crossbow could hold the tension for a long time, whereas even the strongest longbowman could only hold a drawn bow for so long. The disadvantage is the greater weight and clumsiness compared to a bow, as well as the slower rate of shooting and the lower efficiency of the acceleration system, but there would be reduced elastic hysteresis, making the crossbow a more accurate weapon. Crossbows have a much smaller draw length than bows. This means that for the same energy to be imparted to the arrow (or bolt), the crossbow has to have a much higher draw weight. A direct comparison between a fast hand-drawn replica crossbow and a longbow show a 6:10 rate of shooting59 or a 4:9 rate within 30 seconds and comparable weapons. Allies/EnemiesEdit TBA 'Background'Edit ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman SystemEdit Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection'Edit ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun